


Windowsill

by skyline



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s kind of like magic, creating something out of random pieces of macaroni and glass and cloth. Kind of, but kind of not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windowsill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

Sometimes Harper lies in bed, twisting her hand to the left, to the right, trying to clear her mind. Trying to make _something_ happen.

Sure, she tells Alex that magic isn’t all that interesting; that it seems like one ginormous pain in the patootie, but really? It’s _magic_. How can that not be cool?

Only, no matter how long Harper stares at her fingers, trying to see the molecules of air, trying to play at being a firestarter or a fairy princess, nothing ever happens. There’s no rush of heat and flame bursting from her palm. There’s nothing that glitters or glows.

It’s depressing.

She likes color and sound, the louder, the better. She tries to craft outfits that will pop out, that will make heads turn even as she walks through the middle of a crowd. Whenever she falls into a slump, into a line of thought about how not unique she is, she turns to her designs. It’s kind of like magic, creating something out of random pieces of macaroni and glass and cloth. Kind of, but kind of not.

It doesn’t seem fair, sometimes. Alex is beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful that guys will just stop and stare in the streets, to listen to her laugh, to watch her eyes spark with mischief. The entire Russo family is like that; blessed with good looks and wit and intelligence, even if it’s not always the kind of intelligence that gets a person into an Ivy League school. Being smart is something Justin takes for granted, something Alex and Max don’t even care about. Those three never worry about their futures being big, empty voids of nothing because they know- they always have each other to fall back on. Their parents love them unconditionally. Who wouldn’t?

Not like Harper. She’s not a whirlwind of ideas like Alex, or a this unending brilliance like Justin, or even the funny, awkward creature Max has always been; and for all his lack of hygiene, that boy grows handsomer by the day. The only thing Harper really has going for her is the things she makes for herself. The fantasy world she carefully constructs, single-handedly runs.

She won’t let anyone blow down her house of cards, even if she has to keep up the charade through sheer force of will.

But yeah, when she lies alone in bed at night she thinks it really would be nice…to have magic. To be special.

Of course, it never happens.


End file.
